It all started with history
by evclgsb
Summary: Ryan, Seth, Marissa and Summer have resorted to friendship, but will their feelings get the best of them? RM and SS please r and r. Incomplete. Probably won't ever be finished
1. Conversations

Hello everyone! I hope you like this story. It is the second OC one I have written. (The first being a one-shot song fic about S/S) Please read a review. Don't be afraid to offer suggestions or critque my writing. I just want to get better. Please don't be mean though.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the OC, if I did I would be a much happier person

"Hellooo!" Summer sat down next to Marissa and across from Ryan and Seth. She had a huge smile on her face, the one she always wore. "What ya talking about?" She looked around the table, her eyes lingered on Seth for a moment before she turned to Marissa. "Coop will you answer my question?"

"Um, sure" She looked around uncomfortably at Ryan and Seth, shifting in her seat. "We were discussing the history projects and partners, they're getting assigned today"

"Such an uncomfotable subject" Seth stated, dead pan. Summer let out a giggle smiling widely. Then Seth smiled back. He loved when he brought joy to Summer's face, the way it lit up was amazing. She had a sweetness about her that no one could deny. She always looks goregous, he thought, seeing Summer's sparkaling eyes. They always had an innocent glow about them. No matter what, Seth always found a way to bring a smile to her face. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Hmm, I wonder who my partner will be?" Ryan frowned. His eyes drifted to Marissa for a minute, he quickly whipped his head and stared intently at a bush. Thoughts of the blonde haired girl from next door floated into his head, he couldn't help it. Not that he didn't enjoy them. She was just so perfect. The way she stared at things, and how her eyes glazed over as she thought, undisturbed. And who could forget her smile? It was always so sweet and pure. Sure, sometimes it was broken, crooked, or as small as can be. It was still perfection in its sweetest state. He turned his head back to the table as he was jolted from his thoughts.

"I don't know, I hate not picking partners!" whined Summer, her lower lip beginning to stick out.

"yeah…I like getting assigned a partner" Seth explained to the rest of the table.

"Why?" Summer screeched back at him, very confused. She always loved picking her partner. If not, she might get stuck with some geek, that would ruin her reputation. She wouldn't mind getting paired with Cohen though. He was always found a way to make her laugh. She loved that about him, everything about him. She found his Jew-fro cutesy and fun. Summer knew she could have a good time with him, she always did. But the thing that was most appealing was his heart. He cared so much about her and was always so sweet and sincere. Cohen would never do anything to hurt her. He just wanted her to be happy, and his strategy always seemed to work. It was like she was under his spell.

"I just…no one ever wants to be my partner." Seth looked at Summer seriously.

"Yeah, in a way it's easier not having to make that decision by yourself." Marissa told her best friend. It was true everyone wanted to be her partner, she didn't even know why. It was, and had always been that way. Her eyes floated to Ryan and a smirk spread on her face. She knew that this time she wanted him as her partner. Of course she could never say that out loud. But Ryan was so sweet and kind to her. He always encouraged her and tried to make her feel better, without getting too emotional on her. Sometimes, she just needed at break from pressure and social statis. He always gave her that. Plus, he was silent. It wasn't an annoying silence. It was more of a hypnotising silence that sent shivers up Marissa's back. It comforted her and made her feel safe like she would never be alone or hurt again. She also enjoyed the way he looked at her. Like he could stare staright into her soul and only wanted to help her. He looked at her like she was perfect and could do no wrong. This made Marissa feel happy.

"Lets just pray." Summer visably crossed her fingers and close her eyes tight.

"That'll work. Mrs. Burnbomb already picked the partners, um, yesterday, and um, you should've done that before you were born because now your not innocent and free of sin." Remarked Seth sarcastically, a wild grin on his face. Summer wiped it off with just one glare. "okay." He looked away.

"You guys are so annoying sometimes" Marissa mumbled under her breathe.

"Tell me about it." Whispered Ryan. He let out a soft smile, mostly directed towards Marissa, but no one noticed.

"You guys are so annoying!" Summer barked back at them. Her eye daggers shooting full force, all around the table.

"I don't wanna be on the receiving end of a hissy fit slash rage blackout, so I'm ganna get out of here." Seth pointed behind him as he rushed away from his friends.

Summer let out a long sigh. "He's finally gone." She now focused on Marissa. "I really want you to be my partner." She tugged at her best friends arm.

"Me too" Marissa lied. She wouldn't mind Summer being her partner, really. Summer just didn't like to do the work.

"Hey." Marissa's boyfriend Tommy came up to the table along with Summer's boyfriend, Dan.

"Oh hi." She looked at him.

"Let's go." Summer smiled at them and stood up with Marissa. She grabbed Dan's arm and walked off, giggling.

"Um, bye" Marrisa waved to Ryan as she left him alone. He watched her leave with a sad look in his eye.


	2. Stolen Smiles

hey guys! I was really hoping that I'd get at least 3 reviews. I got 2 and decided to update. Kursk, thanks for reveiwing you are so faithful, I love you hun! Please, please, please tell me your thoughts!

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own the OC? Nope, not even close so please don't sue!

"What were you guys doing?" Dan questioned the two girls who walked beside him.

"Uh, just talking to Ryan" Summer frowned. Why do they need to know so much about what Marissa and I do? The thoughts taking over her brain. They aren't are parents, she was very annoyed.

"And Seth!" Marissa quickly exclaimed off of Tommy's look. He seemed almost angry that she was was eating lunch with him. Marissa had added the Seth part so Summer would also get in a little bit of trouble, or at least as much as she was in. Then they could argue together.

"Coop!" Screamed Summer into her best friends ear, she was now glaring. Marissa's reply was a sorry look in her eyes.

"Why were you with them and not us?" Tommy was quite jealous of Ryan and wasn't sure his intentions with Marissa were plausible.

"Uh, they are are friends!" Summer tried her best to inform them that nothing was going on.

"Marissa, can we, uh talk, uh, alone." He asked his girlfriend, very unsure of himself.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled back at him as they walked to a bench together and sat down.

"Um, what's up" Tommy wasn't sure if Marissa would get angry that he was jealous about this. Probably, but he was her ex, not just some guy that had always been Marissa's friend, like Seth. This was different, he was Ryan. He wanted to know Marissa's feelings about him.

"Why are we talking?" She really wanted to cut to the chase, so she could rejoin Summer and Dan. She looked to where they talking. Summer's arms were flailing and it was obvious that she was having one of her trade mark rage black-outs.

"There is nothing going on!" Summer shouted at him. She then threw her arms in the air and let out a big groan. "Seth is just a fucking friend!" She continued on, the rage built up inside her coming out full force. Francally, it was scaring Dan, but he thought that all the emotion on the subject meant Seth and Summer weren't _just _friends, as his girlfriend painfully screamed at him.

"So you do have sex with him?" Dan raised his eyebrows, immediately he knew it was the wrong reply.

"Oh my god!" Summer's eyes got huge and she slapped him. "I don't like him like that, can't you just except that?" She honked at her boyfriend. Dan closed his eyes and when he heard Summer breathing heavily and was certain the yelling had sub-sided for a moment, he opened them. He saw Marissa and Tommy having an actual discussion, no shouting involved so far.

"I just think that there may be something more than friendship there okay, don't get angry. I mean, you hang out, uh, uh, a lot." Tommy tried to explain calmly.

Marissa took a deep breath before responding to the question that had clearly been directed twards her and one of her closet friends. "I don't like him like that…anymore." She added the last part quickly and regreted it the minute it left her mouth. She saw Tommy'a face, a questioning expression was the one he had put on.

"So, you did like him." Tommy implied. He did not like how this conversation was going. All the answers Marissa gave seemed to all point in the same direction.

"Well, we did date for a while." Marissa looked at him, hoping Tommy wasn't reading too much into all of this.

"Fine, just don't…get too um" He was searching his mind for a way to express his emtions without angering his girlfriend. He glanced at Dan and saw Summer, he was just glad she wasn't his girlfriend. He felt so sorry for his friend.

"You are so unbearable sometimes!" Summer yelled heatidly at Dan. She was more angry then she could ever recall at that moment. Cohen was just a friend, she didn't have those feelings for him anymore, they had broken up and it was over.

"I'm sorry!" Dan countered the only way he could. The screams were defenaing and he really wanted them to stop, soon.

"Fine!" Summer exclaimed, getting a little softer. She looked at him, he had tears briming in his eyes. She realized for the first time, that this whole thing with Seth had truly made him insecure and sad. It wasn't just about stupid feelings of anger or jealousy. Summer still wasn't sure. But she stopped yelling completely and whispered "Okay". The she reached out and hugged Dan. While leaning her head over his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Seth speaking to Ryan, they were both smiling, and soon enough, she was grinning too.

"Just uh, don't uh" Tommy was still having trouble thinking of words to explain the things going on in his mind.

"Don't fall in love with him or let him kiss me?" Marissa raised her eyebrows, knowing she had hit the nail on the head

Yup" He hung his head down and looked at his shoes, quite embarrassed that it had come out.

"Yeah, I know" Marissa whispered back at him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and saw Ryan with Seth. They were both smiling, probably at Seth's sarcasim. Slowly, a smirk crept up her face too.

"There ya go!" Tommy smiled, he had assumed she was grinning at him and how well this enevitale conversation had gone.

"Yeah, um I should go to class" She told him and left. Marissa marched up to Summer and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, breaking the embrace between her and Dan.

"I should go" Summer remarked and linked arms with Marissa. The two best friends began to walk in Seth and Ryan's direction.

"Seth?" Marissa asked, knowing he was the only one who could bring that particular smile to Summer's face.

"Hmm" Summer nodded "Ryan?" Summer asked her friend the same question.

"Uh-huh" Marissa softly spoke back. Neither of them was sure what all this meant, but they didn't have time to think about it. Now, they had history.


	3. Partners

An update yeah! Thanks for all the reviews you guys they help a ton! Caitlin Rose. Thanks for the critique. I'm not sure exactly how to male my writing sharper as I'm still a little fuzzy on what that is. I'll try my best though. And as you can tell, dialouge is defiantly not my stronge point. Please continue to review and read my story please!

DISCLAIMER- Don't own it, please don't sue.

"Guess who" Summer put her hands over Seth's eyes, pressing gently so he couldn't escape.

"Hmm, Roxy from last night, I know her hands just like they're mine." He joked, smiling. "We should hook up later."

"Uh!" She lightly slapped his arm and half smiled. Summer wondered if Seth had dated anyone lately. He hadn't mentioned anyone to her. Of course, why should he? They were just friends and if it was nothing serious or just one brief date, he had no obligation to tell her. She just wished she knew for sure. Summer wanted to know everything about Seth's personal life. She knew it was unfair, sure she told him stuff, but definatly not _everything_. Why was this is hard for her? Ugh, she decided to let it go, knowing that he had been joking about Roxy made her feel better.

"Shouldn't we go to history, we have like one minute to get there." Marissa stated matter of factly as they began walking up the steps to the school.

"Oh how tragic." Seth dramatically sighed. Putting the back of his hand to his forhead, breathing in deeply. "What would we do?" He remarked. They pushed the doors open and walked to History, taking their seats. Summer and Marissa sat in the two desk above Seth and Ryan. As the class began the teacher started talking in a monotone voice.

"Welcome class, as you know, today I will be assigning you partners for the history project." She whispered to them walking around the front of the room slowly. Marissa and Summer looked at each other hopefully. Marissa was begininng to change her mind about working with Ryan after the long conversation with Tommy. Seth groaned as to say, get on with it already. Ryan just looked nervous, like he was anticipating the partners that were about to be given.

"So, I have picked the partners and what event in history you will be working on together. If you have any questions feel free to see me after class. Wait in line as I'm sure to get a whole bunch." She smiled at the students and when she got no response she continued. "Okay, Alex and Macey. The Revloutionary War. Tim and Sarah. The battle of Gettysburg, Seth and Summer. The Gettysburg address"

Immediately Summer whipped around in her chair to look at her partner. She was very surprised by, this. When they were dating, being partnered to together was a dream, now it was just…odd. Dan was insecure and jealous about the whole thing and surely wouldn't embrace this as a good thing. Oh well, Summer sighed and smiled at him. "This should be fun Cohen" She whispered so she wasn't heard by Mrs. Burnbomb.

"Yeah, I guess, at least I'm not stuck with some popular jerk." He mumbled back and grinned at her before she turned back around in her seat.

"George and Carrie. The Confedration. Ryan and Marissa. The Boston Tea Party." As she spoke those words Ryan's head went blank and he stopped listening. Marissa? She paired me with Marissa and Seth with Summer? Does she not know anything? Okay, Ryan was actually glad that she didn't know their past because that would be way to freaky for his liking. In a way, he was happy to be Marissa's partner. They were great friends and could always talk to each other. She was a hard worker that was for sure. Ryan knew she wouldn't make him do it all.

"Wow" Maissa mumbled to herself, almost scared to turn around in her chair as she had done many times before. How come Mrs. Burnbomb did this? It was just too freaky and too much of a coincedence if you asked her. But of course it had to be. She smiled slightly. Ryan would be a fantastic partner. He always did his fair share of the work and one of her best friends.Suddenly, Tommy popped into her head. She was postivie he would not enjoy this news one bit. She began to slouch in her seat, hopping this class would never end.

When the class was over, Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all got in the line to ask about the pairings they had been assigned.

"Do you think she's phsyic?" Summer inquired, trying to think how this could have happened. They all thought it was odd.

"Yeah, she can read your mind, ohh" Seth joked moving his fingers spookily. He loved the idea of working with Summer. But this was too strange and she never wanted to do her side of the work. He thought that there must have been some kind of mistake.

"You guys, let's go" Ryan pointed the line had moved and a student walked out the door. It was now there turn to ask questions.


	4. Why us?

Hey! I got reviews. I think I'm going to be dancing for a while and smiling non-stop. hehe. Thanks so much for them and please keep them coming. They are so helpful. More than you know! Caitlin Rose. I tried to make it sharper. I'll keep trying, It was hard for me to delete a lot of those small details I added.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't sue.

"You go first." Summer nudged Marissa towards the teacher, causing her best friend to stumble. Summer hated talking to teachers and having to ask questions. It made her feel stupid. The longer she waited the better, she could let her nerves settle, or at least she hoped so. Her stomache was bubbling with anticipation. Mrs. Burnbomb hated her and she made it quite clear. But that made no sense, Summer had turned around in her chair multipule times to talk to Seth in the middle of one of her speeches. Why would she pair them up? It seemed to be the eternal question.

"Oh, yeah, um, okay" Marissa hesitated before continuing the path to the her History teacher. She stood in front of the desk for a minute, fiddling with her fingers. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hello Marissa, what is your question for me?" The teacher smiled kindly before looking down at the list on her desk.

"I was, um, wondering why you paired me and Ryan together, I mean why?" She was scared to hear the answer. Maybe she knew something about their past and wanted to play cupid. She knew it was a dumb thought, but it was the only one that floated to her.

"Ah, yes. Well you Marissa, are a hard working and always strive to do yout best with what you are assigned too. But even though this is true. Sometimes you miss small facts or details that are very important to the project. Ryan, is a very smart boy and works hard also. Sometimes he gets distracted, but never misses those details that you tend to. You see Marissa, this way you will both stay on task and catch all the details. A perfect team if you ask me." She smiled, trying to limit the questions to one per student.

"Oh, thanks" She sighed in relief. Mrs. Burnbomb knew nothing about Ryan and her. She walked to the classroom door and waited for her friends.

"Hey, um why am I partners with Marissa?" Ryan inquired, very confused. When they had been dating, being partners seemed like a dream come true, only it never happened, but now, it was just weird and confusing.

"You will work well together, come up with ways to cure each others faults, ask Marissa" His history teacher pointed to where she was standing at the door, mouthing something to Summer, who wore a confused look. "I told her everything. Now shoo, there are still a couple of people I need to get too." She smirked and motioned for Ryan to go and talk to Marissa. After he left, she sighed to herself. There was obviously something between those two, but she had no idea what. They seemed friendly enough. She brushed it off, getting into students business wasn't in her job description just yet.

"I'm going up Cohen, wish me luck." Summer sternly told him what to do. As she took a deep breathe, obviously the most nervous of the gang.

"Good luck." He remarked and pushed her lightly so that she would start walking. He smiled to himself, he found her nervousness quite cute and funny.He watched intently as the teachers lips started to move.

"Why am I partners with Cohen?" She wondered out loud as she approached Mrs. Burnbomb's big wooden desk with papers spread all around it.

"That's a good question, lets see, you slack off quite and bit and never seem to pay attention in class, always writing notes or speaking to Marissa or turning around in you chair to say something to Seth." The teacher began only to be interrupted.

"Uh! I'm getting a C." Summer remarked matter of factly. She was getting angery, the teacher was saying a bunch of mean things about her, now she felt even more stupid. Weren't they supposed to be encouraging and helpful?

"And Seth always works hard and gets good grades, he will help your work habits I hope, well, unless your friends and he decides to let you slack off." She gve Summer and stern look.

"Fine! I won't slack off!" Summer hissed at her teacher. Suddenly two hands clenched her arms and pulled her towards the door. They weren't very strong. And Summer kind of left anyways. It was Seth.

"I'm so sorry about this." He whispered to the teacher. "Come on Sum." He told her and placed her in Ryan and Marissa's care before heading back to the desk. "Could you explain that too me too. I'm not sure Summer's going to repeat it." He mumbled, looking at her.

"Sure." Mrs. Burnbomb smiled. "You will help Summer learn a good work ethic and she will teach you to bring fun to school and projects. You will both learn something from each other. Don't let her slack off though." She looked at him accusingly, almost like he had been planning it all along.

"I won't, bye" He walked over to his friends and they all walked out of the big classroom together.


	5. Lizzie

Hi guys! Sorry this update took so long. I had a bit of a writers block, so...yeah. I'm going on vacation soon, so I hope to update once more before I leave and pretty soon after I get back, look out for that and continue reviewing :) So here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, although I wish I did...

"Hey," Ryan walked up to a pretty girl who was sitting at a small table. She had shoulder length bleach blonde hair and rich brown eyes. He proceeded to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and took a seat across from her.

"Hi." She smiled at him and took a sip of her ice tea. She was Ryan's girlfriend Lizzie. They had been dating for about three months now and seemed quite happy together. There had been a small subject however that they had been putting off for a while now. Ryan knew it was time to address _her_. "Okay, what's up?" She placed her drink on the table and looked at him knowingly.

"I've been given my uh, history assignment." He gulped and looking down, twiddling his fingers.

"Yeeeesss" She urged him to go on, a more serious look occupied Lizzie's face. She had no idea what could possibly be going on to make Ryan so scared to tell her. They had always been trusting and resepectful to each other.

"My partner's Marissa." He sighed and looked up, waiting to see her reaction, but the one she wore wasn't angry, sad or jealous, just confused. Ryan had assumed Lizzie knew about their past, it was the OC afterall, gossip traveled fast.

"And" she obviously wanted him to continue. "What is the deal with you and Marissa?" she questioned.

"I, uh…" His voice trailed off as his breathing got heavier. The thought of his past with the girl next door was hard for him to put into words. Especially when it was vocalize what he felt during that period of time, to his girlfriend no less.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Lizzie resorted to a game of twenty questions while Ryan's nreves got the best of him. Lizzie enjoyed playing this game with him because Ryan was usually get paranoid. He had never done anything terribly wrong.

"No, no no." He answered quickly and looked her in the eye to make sure she believe him.

"Okay, did you have sex?" She asked again. What was going on with this girl. This was definatly one of the weirdest conversations they had ever had. Ryan obviously didn't want to tell her something which made Lizzie despereratly want to find out.

"Never slept with her." He replied, telling the truth. She was now more confused and had no idea what to ask next. Ryan decided to take a leap and tell her, "We dated for a while, she's one of my best friends and I loved her." He spoke quickly and quietly so he almost couldn't be heard.

"ahh, now we're getting somwhere!" She lightly hit his arm and smiled at him a little. "So, do you still have any feelings for her or does she still like you or anything that I should be aware of in this situation?" She continued her game, more relieved now.

"No and uh, she has a boyfriend and knows about you so…" Ryan looked at Lizzie hopping she was okay with this, she seemed fine, but he wasn't sure.

"So basically I have nothing to worry about at all?" Lizzie's smile was bigger and she looked amused.

"Basically." He smiled a little. She took the news much easier then he had expected and didn't seem jealous at all. He felt kind of strange though, he felt like he hadn't been honest with her.It was odd because that was how he felt and what he knew. He decieded to brush it off.

"You are so cute sometimes!" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The she took a hold of his hand and continued, "If I ever walk in on some studying, I'll leave, I trust you okay?" She looked at him seriously.

"Okay, but we'll probably be studying at her house." He told Lizze. "We already made plans for tonight." He looked at her anxiously. She wasn't giving any bad feelings about this away yet so he figured it was just fine and that she saw Marissa as no threat. It made Ryan relax a little.

"Sure." Lizzie grinned and looked at her watch then back up. "I have to got to work, I'll see you later tonight?" She asked, not quite sure how big this project was or how long it would take them to work on.

"Yeah, yeah, 10 okay?" He inquired, hoping she didn't see that as too late to hang out.

"Prefect. Bye." She got up, put some money on the table and walked off happy. Ryan just sat there happily before getting up. He was really excitied to meet Marissa and get to work on the project. Now that he knew Lizzie was fine with it, he was sure it was going to be fun.


	6. Please don't be mad at me

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews :) Here's a new chapter. My computer wouldn't let me upload it for a while and today it finallu did! So sorry about that. Here is is, please review and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the OC. Which is really sad considering how obbssessed I am. I do however own season one on DVD and plan on buying the season 2 DVD. But that's as far as it goes.

"Hi" Marissa walked up to Tommy and gave him a nervous smile. He could tell that something was going on with Marissa, but had no idea what it was. She bit her lip for a second and then looked down at her hands.

"H-hey?" He replied looking at her nervously. He was afraid she'd break-up with him over something. Maybe she was in love with Ryan? No, he forced the thought out of his head.

"Can we sit?" She asked and led him to a table. She took a seat across from him and sighed. She looked down. Marissa didn't want to make Tommy mad or upset, but she had to tell him. The worst part was Marissa was overjoyed that Ryan was her partner. She loved spending time with him and he always made her feel cared for. She just had to get it over with.

"So…" was his reply, he didn't know what to say or do in a situation like this. The only thing he could think of was to let her tell him what was going on and what she was thinking about.

"I got my history assignment today." She smiled at him sweetly and looked down again. "My topic is the boston tea party and my partner is uh, ryan" she looked up again, worried. "We'll be working at my house. Probably until about 10 tonight and I bet we won't finish, so, uh we could move our date to then." She looked at him. The expression he wore was a sad, doubting one.

"You didn't ask for this?" He questioned his girlfriend. He would never have thought this would be the problem and it surprised and worried him. Marissa would be working alone, in her room, with her ex-boyfriend who she still hung out with. He hated this idea.

"No, no, neither did Ryan." She took a deep breathe and turned her head to avoid his gaze. Tommy looked hurt, but it wasn't her fault, Marissa didn't pick her partner.

"And how long will you guys be working?" He was curious and wanted to know every detail that their was. This way he would be less worried or at least he prayed that it would help.

"We start at 7, the project is due in a week and a half." She told him. These were not the type of questions she was expecting. They threw her off, but yet made her a little less scared about the whole thing.

"So, where are you working in your house?" He again asked a question that made Marissa look at him funny. The things he wanted to know were things a parent would want to know, not questions a boyfriend would normally ask. It was odd.

"My room" She gave him a strange look. She figured next he would ask her to explain exaclty what had happened between herself and Ryan.

"Alone?" he gave her a look like he was praying it was more of a group project, tears brimming in his eyes. Tommy didn't want to be jealous, but it was hard. He knew that Marissa and Ryan had been in love and that they still hung out a lot. But in a room alone, feelings were bond to resurface on somebody's part.

"Yah" she bit her lower lip, upset. The reaction he gave her was heartbreaking. Tommy frowned and got up looking her in the eye, scared of the result that might come.

"See you at ten." With that he walked away, not even looking back at his girlfriend who sat there in a silence that made her confused. She smiled slightly though, he hadn't broken up with her. To Marissa, that was definatly something good.

Meanwhile, Summer was holding her cellphone up to her ear as she let it ring. She knew what she needed to say to him and had it all planned out. She wouldn't say it in person though, that would be way to hard for her to do. It would hurt to much to see the look that would no doubt, appear on Dan's face. This method of communicating big things had been taught to her by Cohen. She smiled at the night she had ahead with him. It made her really happy.

Suddenly the phone stopped ringing and she got Dan's voicemail. "Hey, you've reached Don, I'm not picking up my cell so leave a message at the beep." Summer smiled a little more, now she wouldn't even have to say it directly to him. This was so much better then she had anticipated.

"Hey Dan, it's me. I got assigned my history project and partner after like tons of waiting and stuff. My partners Cohen, just thought you'd want to know. Don't call me because I'm working with him tonight. Sorry, bye!" She sighed. Summer had sort of mumbled over the part about Seth and her voice had speeded up. Although she was positive Dan would be able to decode the message.

Having finished her duty, she dropped the cell phone in her purse and picked up a brush. It was just about time to head over to Seth's house and she was oddly excited about it. She smoothed her hair and reapplied some lipstick before picking up her purse and leaving her room. She was happier then she could remember being in a long time.


	7. Preparation and arrivals

Thanks everyone for the reviews. You don't know how much they help me keep writing :) A special thanks to dodgeviper for calling me a genius.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the OC, if I did, I'd probably be a happier person.

Seth looked in the mirror and smiled making a pose. Summer would be there any minute and he was really excited about it. He had cleaned up his room a bit and brought some refeshments and Fiji water for her to consume. He really had no idea how the night would go but couldn't wait. There was a knock on the door and he took a deep breathe before walking over to answer it.

"Hey." Ryan walked into Seth's room. "You cleaned." Ryan raised his eyebrows at Seth suspiciously. His friend was always coming up with freaky plans to get Summer back and they usually didn't work, they did make things worse though.

"Your not Summer!" Seth whispered sternly, shutting the door once again. "She'll be here any minute, aren't you supposed to be at Marissa's?" Seth inquired as he tried to push Ryan out of the room, it wasn't working to well though.

"I'm ganna be leaving soon. I just need some paper, I'm out." He stated matter of factly. Seth rushed to his desk grabbed a big pack of paper and threw it in Ryan's general direction.

"There, you happy? No go to Marissa's." He orded pointing him out the door. He was frusterated and wanted everything to be perfect when Summer got there. Ryan's presence was not at all helping his state of mind or room.

"I'm going." Ryan finally left. Seth relaxed a little and walked up to the mirror checking his hair, making sure it wasn't too out of control.

Meanwhile, outside the Cohen residence, Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knocked three times and ran her fingers threw her hair. She was just about as nervous as Seth was, but was so much better at hiding it. She didn't want him to think she was stupid or anything, but she wasn't scared to be herself around him. That made no sense to her, but she just accepted her thoughs. The door opened and she saw Ryan standing there. "Hi" She grinned.

"Hey" He looked at her then continued, "Seth's in his room, just go up and open the door, Seth never knocks, you shouldn't have to." Summer walked in a Ryan shut the door. Behind her.

"Thanks." Summer heading up the stairs and Ryan nodded his head grinning, that was a very interesting pair. He didn't want to know how the conversation would go. Although, it was quite easy to picture, lots of mumbling. He walked out the back door and headed over to Marissa's.

"Hey Cohen." Summer walked into Seth's room without knocking, she never did anyway. Even though Seth always knocked for her, she thought that was sweet. It was just the way Cohen was, always sweet to her and caring.

"Oh, hey Sum." Seth turned around quickly. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Summer rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"So, what are we going to do….uh for our project." She looked at Seth quickly before looking away. She hated how she could be so comfortable with him when they were with Ryan and Marissa. Alone was a different story. She felt uncomfortable now and confused. She looked back as Seth got up and grabbed some stuff from his desk.

"Well we should do the whole poster thing, pictures and some text, SOME text, you don't get a script I'm sorry, this is more of the **_real_** valley." Seth stressed, looking at her intently before sitting down and breaking the gaze.

"Fine." she moaned and looked at him. "If we get an A and my grade is currently like a C, would this bring it up?" She looked at him pleadingly hoping for a yes.

"Probably not" Seth looked away. He hated the dissappointment on Summer's face. It could break his heart. If felt like he had let her down. It was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomache. Seth would give anything just to make it go away. Thought's raced through his mind. "Ah, lightbulb." He grinned widely at his ex.

"Huh?" Summer scrunched up her face and looked at him. She was confused, if this didn't help, it was no big deal anyway. She would just tell her step-monster when she was on a happy pill. She'd tell her father later.

"Extra credit, Summer. We could each recite the Gettysburg address, individually or course. IF we do this before out presentaion and then split it during the presntation in class, we should get some extra credit. Is a B okay?" He looked into her eyes and knew she was happy, they seemed to light up and her face glowed.

"Perfect!" She moved towards Seth and hugged him lightly. Her dad would love that she was getting a B in history. When she broke the hug, Summer immediately regretted it. Knowing Seth, he would read way to much into the friendly greeting. There was nothing she could do about it now. "Let's get to work Cohen."

Seth stared at her intently for a few moments then closed his eyes. "y-yeah." He shook. The hug had felt great. It was so much better then he could have ever expecting. He had felt a rush run though his body and was pretty sure Summer had felt it too. He grabbed some notes and handed others to Summer. Then they began to work on their project.


	8. Pillow fights

Okay guys thanks so much for the reviews! I had so much inspiration for this chapter and some ideas for the next two as well ;) I hope they come faster then some of my previous updates, but we'll have to see. For now, my writers block is cured yah! We should all do a happy dance or something to celebrate y'know? Okay, maybe not. So thanks for the the reviews and please continue to do so!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, but if I did, I would be happier and the show wouldn't be as good.

Ding dong. The sound of the doorbell reached Marissa's ears and she hurried down the stairs yelling "I've got it!" She wanted to answer it, not her mom. That would be terrible. Sure she had told Julie about the study session, but other then that she wanted her mother to have nothing to do with this.

She opened the door and Ryan stood their smiling. He looked handsome. Marissa smirked at him and said, "Hey, come in." and he obeyed. She lightly shut the door behind her. "Uh, you know where my room is." She motioned up the stairs and he turned around looking at her. "I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay." Ryan looked at her and then jogged up the stairs. He hadn't been in her room for a while and was excited to see it, if it had changed at all. He opened the door and smiled it looked the same as it always did. Perfect, just like the girl who occupied it. Just outside Marissa flattened her hair, took a deep breath and smiled. Leaning against the door for a minute.

"Hey" she finally entered the room and sat on the bed next to Ryan. She looked around for a moment and then back at her partner.

"So…" his voice trailed off. Ryan figured this was just as uncomfortable as Seth and Summer's study session."How's it going with Tommy?" He brought up a subject and wished he hadn't when he saw her face drop.

"Um good." Marissa frowned a little and then continued. "I think he's jealous that we're partners." She laughed a little then looked away, brushing some fringe from her eyes.

"oh well he should be." Ryan joked and shoved Marissa a little. Her responds was laugh and she shoved him back a little. "Oh, it's on!" he grabbed one of her pillows and lightly hit her head.

"Uh!" She exclaimed. She took hold of another pillow and hit Ryan with it playfully. She stood up so that she was now towering over him. "You are sooooo going to get it!" She hit him on the head and giggled happiley. She was having more fun then she could remember having in a long time.

"Oh, not if I get you first!" Ryan stood up quickly and hit Marissa with the pillow he was holding. Then, she jumped off the bed, laughing loudly. She walked over to her dresser where her purse was sitting and pulled out a lipstick. She grabbed the lid and placed it on the dresser.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked her, a goofy grin on his face. Ryan got off of the bed and looked at Marissa suspiciously.

"This!" She wiped some of the product on his face and bursted into laughter once more.

"Un-fair. I'm a guy, I don't carry lipstick around, you lose." He told her stepping away. Ryan knew better then anyone that Marissa wouldn't take that. She never would, eventually she would find a way to win this war.

"But, I'm a girl and you punch people all the time!" She wined jokingly as she walked toward him again, theateningly. The lipstick still open. She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Okay how about this." He threw a pillow at her. "No lipstick for you, but a pillow and I go empty handed." He suggested a compromise. Ryan was having a blast. This was so much more fun then he could have ever imagined. Marissa's smile made him weak. He loved seeing her happy, especially when the smiles were directed towards him.

"Fine." She put the make-up away and picked up the pillow. She pranced over to Ryan and hit him, but he wasn't expecting it. This made him fall onto his back on her bed. She smiled and climbed on top of him, hitting him with the pillow furiously.

Their laughter filled the room as they continued to have fun, not studying. Downstairs the doorbell rang and Julie answered it, she smiled nicely when she saw Tommy standing there. "Hello." She let him inside. "Marissa is upstairs, Her study session should be over any minute, you know where her room is?" She was eager to go back to her soap oprea.

"Yeah. Thanks's Mrs. Cooper" He gave her a small uncomfortable smile as she pranced away. Tommy headed up the stairs, eager to catch the last minute of Ryan and Marissa's study session. He was sure it would ease any suspsion he had about them and that made him glad and a little relieved.

Back inside the room, Ryan knocked the pillow out of Marissa's hand and they were both breathing heavily. She was on top of him, hands placed on the side of his body. She was laughing and he was smiling. The lipstick was still on his face and you could see it lightly. The door handle began to jingle but neither of them noticed.

Tommy walked inside and Marissa turned her head, immediately jumping off of Ryan straighening her har. He got up and headed for the door. "I s-should go, um, we still need to finish, we'll set it up later." He gave Marissa a small wave and left the couple in her room to chat.


	9. Pillow fights, lead to other fights

Hey! Yay for reviews. :P They make me want to write more. Anyway, I really appreciate them. The last chapter was good and fuffly right? Well, this one is diffenatly not fluffy...at all. I actually wrote it yesterday, but waited to keep you guys on the edge of your seats (cruel huh?), but if I wait too long you'll forget, so here it is. So read and review!

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own it? Didn't think so

"Care to explain." Tommy looked sternly at Marissa, in complete shock. That was one of the last things he had expected to see. It made his stomache churn and it made him angry. Angry at himself for trusing Marisaa and Ryan, that they had no feelings for each other. He was angry at Ryan and Marissa for fooling around in her room.

"Nothing was happening." She looked him in the eye, frowning. She went and sat on the bed, still messing with her frumbled blonde hair.

"Lying to me!" His voice began to rise as the image of his girlfriend ontop of another guy filled his head. She hadn't had sex with him yet and she would give it up for him during one study session. It made him furious.

"I'm not lying! Nothing happened between me and Ryan." Marissa exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. She knew he would be upset, it was expected of him. She wouldn't deny that he had every right to it. However she did believe that Tommy should trust her.

"Oh come on Marissa! Your hair was messed up. Your hair is never messed up, it's always perfect! He had lipstick on his face! Actually…" He leaned closer to her, "The same lipstick you're wearing right now! And the final clue that _nothing happened_." He mocked her. "You were on top of him!" He was breathing heavily. The more Tommy thought about it, the more angry he became.

"We were just having some fun." Tears were welling up and she was trying so hard to keep them in. "We had a pillow fight, thus the hair." She pointed to her head. "I used lipstick as a weapon and had just won the fight when you entered." She told him honestly. The look on his face proved he didn't believe her one bit.

"Great story, you worked out all the details. What, you guys plan that before you started making out?" He fursiously asked her. "Or did you plan it at school where you couldn't make out?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We weren't making out! God, it's the truth!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth. She felt almost like Summer and rage blacks out coming up inside her.

"How long." He lowered his voice into a stern whisper as he looked in her eyes and hoped they would reveal the truth or something he could work with. He really cared about Marissa, but it was obvious to him, she cared more about Ryan then him.

"How long what?" Marissa stood up again and turned her face so she was looking out the french doors. She saw the pool house light on and wished she didn't know Ryan was there. But she did, and wondered what his girlfriends reaction would be.

"How long have you been seeing him behind my back?" he questioned her, so sure that he had figured out the puzzle. That was why she was so defensive when it came to him and her relationship woth him. It was the reason she hung out with him all the time.

"Oh, I don't…" She pondered the question then wipped her head back towards her boyfriend. "Never!" Marissa shouted loudly and then continued. "I have NOT been seeing him! We're just friends. I thought I already told you that." She was breathing heavy and she looked flustered.

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him. The way he looks at you. The way your eyes look when you stare at his house." Marissa turned her head away from the window. "Oh, the look you get when someone says him name or when you talk about him." He looked down sadly. "Who was I kidding?" He wondered out loud.

"Your wrong, you are so wrong." She looked down and bit her lip, the first tear finally feel and touched her neck lightly.

"We're over." He left abruptly.

Marissa stood there for a second then followed him down the stairs and outside. Tommy was in his car and had turned the key in the ignition. Hope came in his heart as he saw her walk out the door. She was looking down arms across her chest. She was very upset. He thought she was coming out to beg for another chance with him. Tommy thought that she might love him, or at least love him the way he loved her. The hope in his heart fell when he realized she was heading over to Ryan's. At that moment he knew he had been right all along. He drove away from Marissa's house sadly.


	10. She Will be Loved

Hey guys thanks for the review's! here's another update. I posted about most of you here, because I felt, like it and then got lazy lol.

Kursk- Yes, He's gone (finally right!), who will go next…You'll just have to wait and see

GalootMaster- Thanks for the review, read to find out!

Riley313- We still need RM, and SS, neither of them are together yet…

Rainygal- I am clever.hehe just kidding. I was writing the chapter, and the idea of using the lipstick popped out at me and I knew it would be perfect! I love that you're reviewing because your stories are marevolous, I stalk them, or at least it seems that way lol

Lukaa- Is this update soon enough for you? Lol, I try to update as fast as I can, well, the last chapter was an exception.

Dodgeviper- Yah I know what you mean, Tommy had evidence and chose to go with that, instead of believing Marissa's word. He didn't trust her, and that was a major flaw to the relationship. Oh yah and he was a super jealous person ;)

I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies- I am cruel aren't I :p

DISCLAIMER: I don't know, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Ryan and Lizzie sat in the poolhouse, they were sitting next to each other on the bed talking to each other. Both people had smiles plastered on their faces and looked like they were having a great time. Lizzie hit him playfully on the arm at a comment he had just made.

"Oh so how was your study session with M-marissa was it?" she questioned, making sure she knew his partner's name. Ryan nodded in approvel. This made Lizzie feel like she had done a good job of remembering and that he trusted her to trust him.

"It was good." He looked away for a split second before looking back at his girlfriend, Ryan knew he had to tell her. In some weird way she could find out and get angry at him for with-holding the truth. "We didn't get much studing done actually." Lizzie raised her eyebrows as Ryan continued, "We got into a pillow fight…" And he went on to explain the whole story to her.

When he finished Lizzie was trying to keep from smiling or letting out a giggle. It proved to be a difficult task and she grinned at him. "I want to have someone I could study with like that! You guys just seem to have together." Lizzie told herself Marissa was nothing to worry about, it was all in good fun.

"hmm" Ryan nodded at that statement and shifted a little where he was sitting.

"Yup, so no harm, no foul?" Lizzie asked him. She had no intention of making her boyfriend feel bad for having some fun with a friend. Sure this friend was a girl, but she saw nothing wromg with that.

"Yup." He agreed with he. He never felt like talking much, but now he felt like not saying a word, just sitting there drowning in all the thought going through his head. Although, that was an almost impossible task to accomplish at any hour due to Seth.

"Okay, That good" Lizzie rubbed him on the back and gave him a little kiss on the lips. She was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Ryan quickly got up to go and answer it. Sanding there was a sobbing Marissa.

"Marissa? Are you okay?" Ryan inquired, knowing all too well that she wasn't okay. Anyone could see that, by the steady stream rolling down her face. He led her inside and then turned to Lizzie, "I'm just going to take care of her, you go ahead. He gave his girlfriend a sad smile.

"Oh, alright. Um, I hope you feel better soon." She looked at Marissa for a second and tried to offer all the comforting she could. It was hard though because they had never really met or been given a chance to talk to each other. She walked out of the poolhouse and close the door lightly.

"What happened?" Ryan took a seat next to Marissa and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She looked at him, still crying.

"He, he, he." She couldn't find the words to go on. The tears didn't help one bit, but she tried anyway. "He, he b-broke-up w-w-with me!" She excalimed and put her face into his shoulder, her sobs getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh, It's okay." He rubbed the side of her arm and wrapped the other one around like he was hugging her. He looked down, she looked lovely. Even when she was crying Marissa always found a way to look innocent and beautiful, he loved that about his ex.

Outside, Lizzie had dropped her keys because she hadn't brought a purse over. She leaned down next to the poolhouse door and picked them up, "Ah-ha!" She smiled, happy at the discovery. When she got up, curiousity got the best of her. She looked into the window.

Ryan was rubbing Marissa's arm lovingly, obviously trying to comfort her. Sad tears were still coming down her face, but they had slowed down quite a bit. Marissa laid her head on his shoulder and continued to weep a little. Ryan looked down at her. Lizzie obsereved that it was a look she had never seen before. What could it be? Then he leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the top of the head.

She began to walk away, knowing what the look had been. Lizzie was glad she had witnessed this before she invested too much in a relationship with Ryan. She didn't blame him for anything because he obviously couldn't see it. He loved Marissa. Lizzie wasn't sure if Marissa loved him back, but they had a good relationship. She got into her car, not wanting to barge in. Marissa needed the comfort that Ryan provided her. She would break up with him later.

Inside the poolhouse, Marissa had stopped crying altogether now, but her face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red. She gave Ryan a broken smile and he smiled back at her. He continued to rub her arm as they talked about what had happened with Tommy.


	11. Hug me

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and they help keep me going. I didn't hold back on you this this time. I've been busy. I had to go to a family friends house yesterday and we have people coming over in about an hour. Anway, please read and review and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Does anybody really believe I own the OC? Didn't think so.

"You can do it, just remember what we practiced. I'm going to go first and then it's your turn. Take deep breathe, how do you feel?" Seth spoke quickly, yet distinctly as he coached Summer. It was there free period, but they wanted extra credit. Indivually they would go in a recite the Gettysburg Address from memory.

"I feel awesome…-ly nervous" She gave him a shy smile and took a deep breath. Seth had tried to prepare her for this moment over the past week, but she wasn't sure how it would turn out. Mrs. Burnbomb hated her. Summer knew that better then anyone. She just hoped she would do well.

"You'll be amazing Sum. Come one, you've recited it perfectly like 10 times in the past 2 days. You'll get the extra credit and you'll get a B and you'll be happy and go tell your boyfriend…" Seth's voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes. They were sparkling again, it always made him melt. He found it difficult to be witty and smart at times like these. He was captivated and tried to break the gaze, but couldn't.

"Yeah." Summer looked away after a minute and twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. Nobody knew it, but she had wanted to kiss Seth at that moment. She had no idea why, the urge had just rushed through her body. She could tell that he cared deeply for her and wanted her to do her best and just be happy. Seth always made her feel special, something people rarely could do. He did it all the time. Summer wanted their relationship to be less complicated, but that didn't seem to be possible.

"Okay, um." Seth turned his head away from the brilliant brunette that was standing in front of him. He sat on a dark wooden bench and looked straight ahead.

"Cohen." She turned her attention back to him, "Do you really think I can do a good job?" She inquired honestly. Summer wanted a real answer, not one he gave her to simply please her and make her happy. It made her nervous to hear his thoughts. Summer cared for his opinion and she didn't know what she would do if he didn't believe in her.

"Duh!" He replyed like a 3rd grader. Summer sat down, a happy smile forming on her lips. "You've worked really hard trying to memorize this speech and deliver it with compassion. The way you put your heart and soul into, this comes through with every word, every letter." He looked at her intently. "You will be do great…" He looked at her and she looked at him. They both leaned in close. Seth could fell Summer's breathe on his face. It was warm and comforting. He could sit like that all day long.

Summer looked at Seth, his eyes enchanted her. She was drawen to them, to him. His warm body was leaning in, close to her's and she couldn't move. She could almost feel his sent as she became wrapped up in it. The smile left her face as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Whose first." Mrs. Burnbomb opened the door to the classroom, causing Seth and Summer to jump up and apart. She looked surprised and almost amused.

"Me!" Seth raised his hand and made a cutesy face as he followed the teacher inside the classroom. Summer gave him a quick thumbs up as he closed the door behind himself.

Summer sat backdown on the bench, she desperatly tired to remember the speech that she had memorized. The Gettysburg address. She was finding it hard to conentrate. Working so closely with Cohen for a week had stirred up feelings in her. She kept pushing them away as much as she could. She forced them behind her head, trying to convince the thouhgts to never return. Summer crossed her legs and closed her eyes tightly. She refused to think about Seth as the speech clouded her mind once again.

Dan, worked his way through the hall. Slowly, but surely, he was getting over the jealousy that he felt while thinking about Seth Cohen. Tommy had broken up with Marissa because of her relationship with Ryan after there **first** study session. Seth and Summer had been working about a week and nothing had happened. He almost felt relieve. Dan knew her reciting of the Gettysburg address was due today. She need the extra credit and had been working very hard. He wanted to be there for her when she was done. He wanted to be able to comfort and congraduate his girlfriend on a job well done.

"Your turn" Seth walked out of the classroom, half grinning. He had obviously done well. Summer got up from where she was sitting and walked into the room. She looked at her teacher and began to speak at a steady and strong speed and volume.

Seth stood outside the door. He wanted Summer to do a great job. He knew how hard she had worked and how much this meant to her. Summer needed this to help her grade and Seth would do anything to help her. His palms were sweaty and butterlies fluttered in his stomache. He heard a creak and looked up.

Summer ran outside the door smiling brightly. She hugged Seth tight and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck as she stood on tip-toes. Seth wrapped his arms around her as well and grinned. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. They stood there, hugging, neither wanting to break the embrace.

Dan stood in shock at the end of the hallway. He had seen his girlfriend run out of a classroom, kiss her ex on the cheek and hug him tightly. Now they were both smiling widely, content being in each others embrace. He turned, upset, and walked the other way.


	12. More then friends?

Hello guys, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! They help me so much when it comes to writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own anything?

"Summer?" Dan walked up to his girlfriend. He knew what he had to do and was scared. She would probably get really angry about it. Dan hated when Summer was angry. She would yell and flailed her arms around. There was no doubt she would do something drastic.

"Oh, hey Dan." She smiled happily, looking up from her fingernails. She was painting them a nice, bright orange. She blew on her left hand quickly.

"Hey." He sat down across from her. She was so happy, that made everything even harder for him to do. Dan did not want to bring her down at all, espcially when she was happy. He thought about backing out many times, but knew he couldn't.

She leaned over and gave him a fast kiss on the lips before looking at him closely. Summer noticed that he was thinking about something. He looked unsure and like he was holding back. Something was obviously on her boyfriend's mind. Someone could see it from a mile away. Dan was the worst at concealing emotions. She guessed he never really had to like she did. "What's wrong?" She questioned in a whisper, breaking his daze.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He answered with another question.

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed with a wide grin. She figured it'd be something stupid like an invitation to dinner. He was probably worried she'd have to work on a school assignment because it was only Thursday.

"The um, extra credit went well? I mean you had no um, trouble…hugging Seth?" He added the last part on an urge to get straight to the point. He knew that would upset her, faster. Dan just couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh my god." A mortified look crossed Summer's face as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. Dan had seen the hug? She couldn't believe it. Did he think there was something going on with her and Seth? Of course there wasn't! She was just grateful he had helped her.

"Don't. don't get mad okay Summer. Just tell me what happened. I'm uh, listening." He mumbled, afraid of her next reaction. He looked away for a minute and then looked back.

"I, I, it-t meant nothing really. No, that's a lie. The hug did mean something." Summer told him with a sad look plastard to her face. She wanted to juice her respondce for all it was worth. Make him wait and doubt their relationship as much as he already did. It was obvious to her that Dan did not trust her at all. She wanted him to become aware of that fact.

Dan's nervous look quickly shot into a look of panic and horror .Summer inwardly loved this it was just what she wanted. She had a point to prove.

"Yes, the hug meant something.." She almost smiled for a second but held it in. "It, I, it, um, it proved that…" She stopped for a second for the drama, forcing tears to spring in her boyfriend's eyes. And the she realized they were stinging on the corner's of her's as well. There was something she couldn't quite displace. The hug really _had _meant something to her.

"And…" he asked, urging her to rip his heart out as fast as possible.

"It meant that" She bit her bottom lip quickly. "It-it meant that Seth is very important to me. He is one of my closet friends and I really enjoy his, stupid annoying sarcasm and idealism at times. Plus he makes me laugh and would do…" A smile crept on her face as the tears spilled out both their eyes "He would do anything for me. But, it meant that you don't trust us, me and Seth."

Summer looked Dan straight in the eye, as quickly as her smiled had appeared, it pulled a dissappearing act. Dan knew that he didn't trust her, sub-consiously, he always had. Their relationship could not go on any longer.

"Summer." He whispered taking her hand. "Tell him." A confused look spread over her face as Dan grabbed her hand and started to caress it gently. "The way you described it, a girl could fall in love with him easily, let him fall in love with you." He leaned in a gave her a quick kiss on her tear-stained cheek before leaving.

Summer smiled softly. She was left to think about everything, Cohen, her recently ended relationship. Her history grade. She didn't know what would happen, but she did figure out, in that one moment, she was truly happy to be single and Seth's friend.


	13. By the bushes

Thanks for the review you guys! I really appreciate them, they help me keep writing. Guess what? My block is back. Sucks. But please continue to review and make me happy because when I do get writers block the review keep me writing, or at least trying so thank you. And if you are reading and haven't reviewed yet, please do! It would make me very happy. Constructive critisim is welcome. I don't want to be flamed though it will bust my already rocky ego lol. Yah, I'm rambling so people probably stopped reading this already, so...read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything it all belongs to Josh.

"So, how did your project end up?" Marissa asked Seth and Summer as the they all sat around the lunch table once again. The history projects were due today.

"Amazing! Mmm" Summer gushed in her usual fashion. "I am awesome, I can recite the Gettysburg Address like nobody's business, now Cohen here." She points to Seth who is sitting next to her. "I'm not sure he can do it."

"Hey! I helped you memorize that speech may I remind you." He stated in a bragging fashion as he nodded to Ryan and Marissa. Seth wanted to make sure they knew he was the genius behind the operation, wether Summer liked it or not.

"Fine, fine, fine. But just because you helped me learn the speech doesn't mean I haven't since passed you in academic ability." She smiled at him happily. Then she saw that Ryan and Marissa were silently laughing at them. "Cohen, I think Coop and Chino think we're funny." She acted annoyed, but her eyes were dancing, it gave her away.

"I believe you're right Miss Roberts. How did your project come out?" Seth questioned the two who were sitting across the table.

"Oh." Marissa giggled slightly, causing Summer to raise her eyebrows. The truth was, Ryan and her and had so much fun. Sometimes they studied sometimes they just talked. She couldn't remember having more fun for a school project. Mrs. Burnbomb's choice scared her at first, but now she was overjoyed by it.

Ryan looked at Marissa and gave her one of his smiles. "It's good. I think we did a great job." He told Seth and Summer, even though he was still looking at Marissa as she took a bite of salad.

"yeah, it was really fun and I think Mrs. Burnbomb will appreciate it." Marissa nodded in agreement.

"That's good. So we all did well?" Summer asked a retorical question. "I guess she really does know how to pick a partner. Weird." Summer smirked.

"This is sad, here we are 4 high schoolers, and we're actually talking about school, not sex, what has the world come to?" Seth asked Deadpan, causing Summer and Marissa to giggle wildly as Ryan blushed and shook his head.

"Anyone think it's weird, that the day we were assigned the project, 3 of us had significant others and today, only one person does?" Marissa flung the facts on her friends. She wished she hadn't when it caused an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last minutes.

Thankfully, Summer broke it. "You know, I'm glad that it turned out this way. I mean, my boyfriend obviously didn't trust me at all and yours was a jealous bastard." Summer stated causing the table to laugh, partly in relief and partly in happiness.

"How is it that Ryan isn't dating a freak? I mean besides, me, he's the most likely to." Seth asked his friends and pulled a suspious face that made Summer grin at him. Seth noticed it and felt glad that he could bring joy to her face. He thought that maybe they had a chance now that she was single and so was he. Seth didn't want to rush it though.

"I don't even know." Ryan replyed looking into his food.

"I think we should be offended. I mean you called all the girls Ryan and you dated freaks. We dated you guys." Marissa gestured to herself and Summer looking at Seth.

"Yah Cohen, thanks for calling us freaks." Summer rolled her eyes, obviously joking.

"Hey, I'm not even sure how we got you too, I mean I think it's going to remain the worlds greatest mystery for years to come." He countered the accusations.

"We'll accept that" Marissa grinned at him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Summer got up from the table and walked off. Then, she stood by the bushes and motioned for Seth. Ryan and Marissa couldn't see this because their backs were to her.

"I um, need to do some quick, um studing bye." Seth left suddenly with a confused look occuping his face. Ryan and Marissa simotanisously laughed at their friend's odd quarks. It didn't phase them at all as they got into a conversation by themselves.

"What?" Seth hissed annoyed at Summer. He was walking quickly and was sure he looked like a complete dork.

"Do you think we have a chance, like is "us" on the table, like for the future?" Summer questioned him seriously. She was looking him in the eye and it was obvious his answer would have a big impact on her. Seth knew what he wanted to say, but thought about it for a moment to make sure it was right. This only made Summer twiddle her thumbs and look from side to side anxiously.

"Of course" He finally spoke, grabbing her wrists in an attempt to make her stop fidgeting. "I think as long as I have feeling for you and you have feelings for me, we'll always be on the table." He smiled at her and she gave him a grin filled with Teeth.

Then, Summer leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. This surprised Seth and made his grin grow wider then he thought possible. "We are not together yet Cohen, don't get ahead of yourself." Summer faltened her hair and marched determindly back to the table. Seth just watched, very pleased with himself.


	14. Girl Talk

Thanks so much for the reviews! 75 woohoo! Please continue to review because reviews are very, very helpful, yes they are. Did you know that when I was uploading this document I called it "MarciaAndFelicityaretehgirlongirlactiontehsexandtehgayhawtnessohmygawddoit!" hehe, I just thought I'd tell you that, so please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the OC because if I did I wouldn't be writing this story and I would be a much, much richer and happier person.

"So." Summer lay on her bed, fidgeting with Princess Sparkle as Marissa sat beside her, flipping through some CD's.

"Why don't you just say it." Marissa mumbled. She knew that Summer wanted to bring something up. It was obvious, whenever she was fidgeting and not talking much, in a situation like this, there was something on her mind. Marissa was in no mood for games as she waited for a clear response.

"Say what?" Summer asked innocently, pretending there was nothing she eagerly wanted to dissuss with her best friend. Princess Sparkle pranced across her stomache and pranced back again.

"Don't play that innocent, I have no idea, what you're talking about, with me Summer Roberts. It won't work and you know it." Marissa stated Matter-of-factly. She placed the CD's on a dresser faced her friend, ready to talk.

"Fine." She reluctantly sat up, placing her horse carefully on a pillow that lay perfectly at the end of her bed. Then, she turned and scootched closer to Marissa. Next, Summer brushed her hair out of her face and stared, not speaking a word.

"And, what is the topic." Marissa frowned, this was obviously not going to be easy to push out of Summer's brain. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. What could her best friend not want to talk about? Yet, she seemed eager to share the details. It was odd and a different side of her.

"Um, Seth" Summer's eyes drifted to the bedding as she bagan to twidle her thumbs. She didn't want Marissa to think she was self-absorbed or anything. He had just been on her mind lately. "Aren't these sheets soft, they're egyptian cotton." She changed the subject with ease.

"Hey." Marissa let out a smirk. "It's fine, spill the beans my friend." She grabbed and pillow and hugged it tight, prepared for girl-talk.

"Well, I kissed him the other day." She offered up. A slow, happy smile spread on her face as she bit her bottom lip. Then, Summer looked up to find Marissa smiling widely, raising her eyebrows at Summer. Just like she had done to Marissa countless times before. "Don't give me that look Coop."

"What, look." Summer sternly stared at her friend. "Oh, the look that says you obviously wanted to jump Seth's bones?" Marissa giggled.

"I didn't want to jump his bones!" Summer threw a throw pillow at Marissa, that hit her on the head, ruffeling her hair slightly. "But it did feel amazing, do you know how could of a kisser Cohen is? Oh my god, I didn't know geeks could make-out until I started dating him!" She explained happily.

"First, off, I better now know how great a kisser Seth is and second of all, never kiss a quote on quote geek before." Marissa threw the pillow back at Summer and the girls giggled somemore. "Do you think you guys will get back together?"

Summer thought for a moment and then looked Marissa straight in the eye and whispered "He said it was never off the table." Two smiles emerged on their faces as Marissa let out a squee. Then, she leaned over and gave Summer a tight hug, showing that she was ecstatic for her best friend.

'That's great!" She screamed and grabbed a pillow to hug once more.

"Oh and I know you don't kiss geeks. Coop, I'd say you kiss more brooding silent, types." This time it was Summer's turn to giggle as Marissa opened her mouth in pure shock. She hadn't brought up the subject of Ryan, and hadn't planned too. Besides, he had a girlfriend. "Oh, come on, I know you've thought about it." Summer bit her bottom lip and nodded suggestivly towards her best friend.

"Sum!" Marissa frowned at her. "I so, have not had thoughts like that about him." Marissa looked at Summer, only not in the eye. She was lying through her teeth and Summer picked it up immediately.

"Oh my god! You so wanna jump chino's bones!" Summer tried to contain her laughter, but failed miserably as Marissa's mouth seemed to be peremdatly opened in shock. Her best friend was being so blunt about it, she knew very well that Ryan had a girlfriend.

"Um…he has a girlfriend in case you forgot." Marissa moaned out loud.

"So, that didn't stop you when you were dating Luke. I mean you would've jumped his bones the night of _the model home_, were he told you no."Summer looked at Marissa seriously. She had heard the story of course. Her best friend had waited until she had Ryan and they were a couple, but still she knew it like the back of her hand.

"You are so dirty!" Marissa shouted widely a smile finally begininng to take over her face as she cover it fast.

"Face it coop, you so want Chino and you need to win that guy back. I mean, he soooo wants you Coop. I don't understand how you don't catch him." Summer told her friend straight-forward, with only the confidence she possessed.

"Catch him what?" Marissa looked at her confused. She was really skeptical about what the answer would be, she wasn't sure she wanted it.

"The way he looks you up and down and up and down and up and down." Summer giggled wildly and soon Marissa joined her. But, behind the laughs Marissa was thinking. She had, in fact seen Ryan looking her up and down, more than once at time. But she had always ignored it, pretending he was looking at someone behind her. Just like when she was looking him up and down, she made a point of looking past him every few seconds, so he didn't notice, even though, she knew he saw.


	15. Poolhouse disscussions

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. They help my muse so much! Please continue to give me your thoughts and opinions. They are more helpful then you could ever imagine! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it okay?

"Hey" Seth entered the poolhouse and plopped down on the bed next to Ryan, who was trying to read a book for school.

"Seth" Ryan, kind of nodded, not daring to look up. If he did, Seth might see that as in invitation for a conversation. Plus, Ryan needed to read one more chapter before he went to sleep. English wasn't his best subject.

"Ryan?" Seth stared at the top of his head hitting his feet together constently, making a plop noise every other second.

"What." He marked the page in his book and threw it on the ground. What had Ryan been thinking, being in the same room as Seth, meant a conversation. It was just the way he was. Ryan looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest, getting up and pacing back and forth around the poolhouse.

"Stop pacing, it's hard to consentrate. Plus, you make me queasy." Seth mumbled to Ryan, who gave him a scary look. "Okay, pace all you want, but if I puke-" He was cute off by another glare and went on with a new topic. "You see, the thing is, Summer kissed me and I don't know if we are make-out buddies, or if it was just a spurr of the moment thing? Oh or she felt nothing and now we can never be together. Ryan! I felt Something, bid, fireworks going off in my head. Alarms went off, bells dinged!" He waved his arm around wildly, gesturing as to how great the brief kiss had been.

Ryan sat across from him in a chair. "So, I bet she felt it too." He mumbled in almost a whisper as he looked at Seth.

"Maybe." Seth smiled happily. "Or maybe she felt nothing!" he put his head in his hands and wimpered like a child who couldn't get a lollipop that he desperatly wanted.

"Just talk to her about it." Ryan told him with ease, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He looked at the book that lay on the ground, he desperatly needed to read some more of it. A quiz was scheduled for tomorrow. Living with Seth wasn't good at times like these.

"That's great, great advice…coming from you! Yo hardly speak two words a day, sometimes I think you never learned to speak!" it was now Seth's turn to get up and pace back and forth around the room as he continued. "All you do is brood all day and think about things! What do you think about anyway? Huh? Huh?" Seth got into Ryan's face and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Stuff" Ryan pushed Seth away gently and looked at him. Ryan could convey so much with a look. Words were not his friends, but it was okay. All he needed to do was look at you and you it was his half of the discussion.

"Okay, that's great. But what if I'm talking and I get all mummbly and nervous and words aren't coming out into sentences right and Summer's looking at me with her beautiful eyes!" He exclaimed in his usual dramatic fashion.

"Um, kiss her." Ryan replyed like it was the most natural thing in the world. Seth immediately stopped pacing and sat down at the end of Ryan's bed. A smile began to form on his face and he thought he had seen the light.

"Kiss her. Ryan! That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Seth gasped in pure happiness. He clapped his hands together quickly in joy and smiled widly. "May I ask you a question?" He know questioned Ryan. It was partly because he didn't want the conversation to end, but mostly because he was curious, as usual.

"Why not." Ryan was reluctlant. But, he knew Seth wouldn't leave until he felt like they had, had a good discussion. So he sat up and waited for Seth to continue. He seemed hesitate, like he couldn't quite find the words.

"How come, you don't talk about Lizzie at dinner? I mean, I haven't heard you mention her, in about3 weeks. But, you seem to find a why to bring Marissa up everyday?" A confused look now occupied his face. He sat up as well, worried about Ryan's reaction to the sore subject of the girl next door.

Ryan quickly sat back in the chair at the mention of Marissa's name and looked away from Seth. He blinked several times as he twiddled with his thumbs. His mouth was closed and it seemed that he wasn't ready to speak. Seth let them sit in silence for a while, but then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you hear me? It's just, Marissa works her way into your vocabulary, a lot." Seth offered a little help. He desperatly became eager to hear Ryan's answer.

Ryan's head stayed turned as he finally began to speak. "I don't know. It just happens that way." He didn't dare look at Seth, because he was lying, he knew it happened and he knew why, or liked to think he did anyway.

"Liar! Ryan, why even try everyone knows you suck at that by now." Seth protested. He seemed to exceed as Ryan sat up in the chair and looked him in the eye.

"Get out now" He ordered pointing to the door. "I have to study for an english test." Ryb began to push a reluctant Seth outside the poolhouse and then locked the door so he couldn't re-enter. Then, he grabbed his book and looked at it. He wasn't reading, he was thinking. Why didn't he talk about Lizzie? That was a mystery, even to himself. But Marissa? She was beautiful and smart and could always make him smile. She was a good friend to him and he loved her.

A smile crept on his face slowly, until he realized where his thought's had gone. Like a friend, he tried to convince himself. He loved Marissa in a friendly way. He succeed. Ryan thought he was lucky Seth wasn't there. Because Seth would have seen right through his cover. Ryan continued to say it over and over in his mind like a broken record. Finally he had kind of convinced himself that, that was the truth.


	16. Mutual friends

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me feel good about writing this story and like someone is actually reading it lol. So please continue to hit that button and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are so helpful, you don't know until you write a story so thanks again and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, are you happy now?

"Hey." Lizzie entered the poolhouse, a sad smile plastered on her face. She had spent lots of time thinking of how to break the news to Ryan. She didn't want him to get mad at her, or for them to stop being friends. Lizzie thought that they made great friends. And as she had reflected the past week, she had come to the conclusion that they made better friends then lovers. Sure, the making-out was good. But still, it just wasn't…right.

"Hey." Ryan looked at her and turned off the TV. He straightened himself up and motioned for Lizzie to sit next to her on the bed. 'What' up." He smirked at her.

Lizze reluctanly sat next to him on the bed and looked away for a moment. This sparked his interest and he was immediately clued in, something was up. Something bad. "So, how was the project?" She inquired looking into his eyes once again.

"Oh, it went great, Marissa and I made great partners." Ryan told her. He had made sure to tell Lizzie about the project and Marissa to keep her from getting jealous or suspious about anything. Trust and communicating were big ingrediants to their relationships. Even though the latter was extremely difficult for him.

"In more then one area I assume." She mumbled under her breath before letting out a soft giggle.

"Huh?" Ryan had heard something leave his girlfriends mouth, but wasn't sure what. It had been a whisper slash mumble. Then she had let out a giggle. He had no idea what she said, he was now confused, whatever had been on her mind seemed to had vanished, or so Ryan thought.

"Oh, nothing." Lizzie replyed, much more audible this time. They hadn't really talked or seen each other much lately. She hadn't wanted the break-up to be on Ryan's mind. He had a project that needed his attention. Plus, he was happy, really happy. She hated the thought of ruining it for him.

"So…" He leaned in a kissed her on the mouth. Lizzie, pulled away startaling him and she gave him a "I'm so sorry" look which made him sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked her dropping his head some.

"You know, the beautiful blonde girl who lives next door?" Lizzie pointed in Marissa's house's general direction with her finger. A smile was on her face, which Ryan thought odd.

"Marissa, yah, I Know her." This conversation was amusing him. He had figured it would be serious, but from the looks of it so far, it didn't seem that way at all, just more talk about Marissa. Lizzie had shown great interest in her and seemed to want to get to know her better. This made Ryan glad, he wanted them to be friends.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. The more she learned about Marissa the more she was convinced that Ryan was in complete denial. He was so obviously in love with that girl. Lizzie could tell why. She seemed very, nice, was absolutly goregous and they had chemistry. It was right in front of their faces. Idiots, she thought, kiss her already! Lizzie had found herself having thoughts like this. It was weird. It became clear to her, that she didn't love Ryan either. She was rooting for him and Marissa, she really was.

"Okay, did you know that someone is in love with her? And I think, by the looks of it, she's in love with him too!" She exclaimed smiling sadly. Ryan frowned looking at his girlfriend. He wondered how she knew this, Marissa hadn't mentioned anyone to him. He thought they were getting closer, he guessed not.

"Who." His respondce was simple and very Ryan-like of him. One word. The look on his face proved to show that he was confused and a little hurt that Marissa hadn't mentioned anyone.

"Oh, you know him." Lizzed waved at Ryan. A stasified look was on her face. "It's you." She whispered solemly and leaned in and gave him a tight hug.

His reaction was a shocked one. But also confused. If Lizzie thought that he and Marissa were in love, in a romantic way, why was she so happy? It made no sense to him at all. She was his girlfriend afterall, in a situation like this, he would expect jealousy, not happiness. "Um, I don't get it. I'm not in love with Marissa. Marissa Cooper Marissa?" He questioned her some.

"Of course! And you are. Denial, denial, denial." She grinned brightly. "Oh." Her face feel and she looked at him seriously. The looked she had on when she had first entered the poolhouse. "I think we should break up. You're in love with someone else and I find myself hoping that you too get the happy ending. I mean, you're so cute together." She smirked again. But it was kind of sad and soft, not the bright one. Ryan liked that smile much better then the one he was receiveing tonight.

"I don't think so, I mean, Marissa doesn't like me like that anymore so…" His voice trailed off. Ryan looked around the poolhouse, kind of relieved that the break-up didn't make him or Lizzie feel bad or sad at all. Neither of them showed signs of getting upset.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You are both always stealing glances at each other, looking each other up and down. God, and they way you two smile. It's so happily nausiating!" She exclaimed, pointint out the obvious. "So, we're good?" She asked him.

"Of course." He leaned over and hugged her again.

"Now, I'm going to leave, and we're going to be friends, and I'm going to get to know Marissa and that Summer girl, she seems so fun don't you think? And if I don't catch you two making-out in a mouth I will have to force you ontop of that girl." Lizzie laughed again. "I think I had to much coffee today don't you think?" She gave a small smile before leaving.

Ryan just sat there amused as he lay down in the bed.

**

* * *

****AuthorsNote:**That chapter was so hard to write. When I finished it the first time, I realized Lizze was way too excited about R/M, she was so like...me. I had her squeeing for dear life! So I tried to tone her down, but I'm not sure it worked. She seemed kind of OOC to me. But I made her up so it doesn't matter right? Right nod So tell me what you think. 

PS. That was my first Authors note at the end of a story, ever!


	17. Kiss me Cohen

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They are so helpful, so please continue.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, so don't sue me...please?

"Okay, Ryan, how do I look?" Seth inquired, walking into the poolhouse.

"Um, good I guess." Ryan relpyed simply, he was looking threw his dresser for something. It seemed important, he had only glanced up for a second before going back to his search.

"Well, I'm going to tell Summer how I feel." He took a deep breath. When he didn't get an answer, not even a wave or flinch, he left reluctantly. He wanted to make sure Ryan thought this was a good idea. But he obviously didn't care, so he went over to Summer's before the bravery left him. He was nervous and shacky.

He patted his hair gently and pulled a little on his polo shirt. He wanted to look good, yet casual. Seth took slow, deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Finally he mustured up all his courage and gave four quick knocks on her door.

"Cohen!" She said in shock as she saw him standing there. "Come in" Summer motioned to her house and moved out of the doorframe, still a bit flustered. She ran a checklist in her mind. There history project was over, she was sure he hadn't left anything there, they weren't dating. Did he think that kiss meant they were dating?

"Summer." He nodded at her. She seemed surprised that he was there. Was it good surprised or bad surprised? Was she mad or very excited about him being there? His mind was racing as he over analyized everything. Too much. He wanted his mind to shut up and fast, soon he would be speed talking.

Summer lead him to a couch and they sat down next to each other, making it very uncomfortable. It was hard for the two to see each other. Seth crocked his head towards her the best he could. She was looking at him, waiting for him to do something, say something. It wasn't like she had invited him over. Summer had nothing to say to her ex.

"Um." He mumbled, breaking the silence. "I really like this room. The walls are pretty, the white compliments the furniture perfectly. I never noticed it when we were dating, I was too into you to care, but now that I look it's nice, um yup…" He had started to talk at a rate almost no one could decipher.

"hmm,mmm." Summer nodded her head in agreement. "Wait, I'm not as pretty to you anymore?" She seemed kind of dissappointed. Her face took a drop as a frown formed. She looked into his eyes and a shock of electricity ran up her spine.

"No, not at all." Seth corrected quickly. It was as good as time as any to bring out his hidden agenda and tell her what he felt. "Sum." He started.

"Yes." She nodded in anticipated. Summer wanted this to be a good conversation. In a way, she had an idea that he had found somone else. She had told him they weren't dating. But now, she wanted to date Cohen. She cursed herself inside for waiting to long. She had been told not to wait. He was just to special to be dragged on a string.

"I-I, like you. Okay and don't say anything." He stuck his hand out ensuring she didn't squeak. "I really like you, a lot. You are wonderful Summer. I've loved you forever, you know that though. Um, I think I'll always have some sort of feelings for you. I mean, come on, you were my first. My first love, my first time. I really, really want to be your boyfriend. Now. I know you said that we weren't dating. But everytime I see you, I get this urge. It's so over-whelming. It takes forever to push it to the back of my big head and even then I need to watch myself. I miss you and I-I, all I want to do is-"

At that moment, Summer leaned in really close and planted a firm kiss on his lips. When, they pulled away, both of their foreheads were leaning against each other. Seth got a smuge grin on his face and gasped a little. "What?" Summer asked him, interested.

"That was…unbelieveable" He whispered. Still smiley widely, Summer mirrored him.

"Well, I know. But I think we should, talk." The words left her mouth with ease and she got up a little too quickly for Seth's liking.

"Wha-where are you going?" He stammered, a confused look on his face he was shaking and sweat was forming on his forehead. It was from the kiss, he didn't know that such a brief jesture could shack him up that much. It was so simple, yet so passionate and energizing.

"I'm just sitting in the chair Cohen. My neck hurt from looking at you." She scoffed at him, but her eyes were dancing with joy and he could tell.

"Sorry craine" He laughed at her and she just glared. That caused him to shut-up quickly and look at the wooden foors.

"Okay. Well here's the deal. I know how you feel, I mean you droned on about it for minutes, all you had to do was say you liked me and kiss me." She rolled her eyes before continuing. " But I need to talk okay?" Seth nodded at her, not speaking, only Summer could make him be quiet. Her ways didn't even work all the time. "You hurt me Cohen. It was hard when you left that Summer. It broke me in two. So we bacame friends. I it was difficult but worth it." She smiled slowly. "And I like you again, I don't think I ever stopped. But…if you break my heart I will beat your ass!"

"I got it." He told her.

Summer got up from where she was sitting and grabbed Seth's hand, quickly running up the stairs. She followed her, not that he had much of a choice her hand was tightly grasping his. When they reach her room Summer pushed the door open and walked in then she kicked it closed again.

"Eww! Your hands were so sweaty." She made a disgusted face before walking into her bathroom to wip them off.

"Well, I was nervous, you are hot!" Seth giggled like a girl and sat down on her bed. Then he wipped the remaining sweat onto his pants so his girlfriend wouldn't get angry at him. His girlfriend. Summer Roberts was his girlfriend. Again. Girlfriend. The words echoed in his mind. Seth couldn't get them to sink in. He was estatic. He had waited for this moment since he had gotten back from the dreadful day he had gotten back.

When she came out five minutes later she grinned. Then sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend and kissed him slowly. They soon became more urgent and passion filled.

It had taken her a while in the bathroom, she had washed her hands thoroughly with soap and dried them off. Then she had leaned on the door for a few minutes. Summer was on cloud 9. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Finally. She had Seth back and the moment was perfect.

As they sat on her bed making out they both knew that they were happy, happier then they had been in a really long time. All the time they had spent apart was worth it. The moment, the kisses, they were perfect.


End file.
